Khajiit Caravans
The Khajiit Caravans are groups of travelling merchants from Elsweyr with unmarked locations. They can be found walking the roads of Skyrim in between their campsites, and will even pause to do business with the Dragonborn while on the move. Their camps are usually found near the stables of several settlements. Upon completion of the Thieves Guild main and restoration questlines, an alliance can be made between the two groups, unlocking certain Caravan merchants as fences. Overview Khajiit caravans in Skyrim are small bands of roving traders that sell a wide variety of items from swords to Skooma. Each of the three bands has one proprietor who handles all the customers and decides the trade routes. They then usually hire two to three Khajiit mercenaries to protect the merchandise. Suspicion due to racial stereotypes has caused Nord locals to forbid Khajiit travelling bands from entering the cities, so they must make camp outside the walls. This policy applies only to the caravans, as there are other known Khajiit characters (J'zargo, Shavari) who live in cities as well as a Khajiit Dragonborn (or any of their Khajiit followers) being welcome in the cities. Caravans The Caravan system in Skyrim consists of the following three roving bands of Khajiit merchants, and their respective entourages: Ri'saad's Caravan The caravan led by Ri'saad is the wealthiest of the three, and enjoys the most lucrative trade route. Ri'saad's route travels back and forth between Markarth and Whiterun. The caravan features a variety of wares and offers a tanning rack for crafting purposes. Ri'saad is accompanied by Atahbah and Ma'randru-jo. The trio is protected by Khayla, who also offers training in Sneak up to 50 (Adept). Ri'saad and Atahbah can both become fences. Ahkari's Caravan The caravan led by Ahkari follows a route that includes Dawnstar and Riften. The caravan offers a variety of goods and services. Ahkari is accompanied by Zaynabi, and the pair are protected by Dro'marash and Kharjo. Ahkari also offers training in Pickpocket up to level 50 (Adept) and Dro'marash offers training in Speech up to level 50 (Adept). Zaynabi can become a fence and Kharjo is also available as a follower, provided his stolen Moon Amulet is retrieved from the bandits who took it. Ma'dran's Caravan The caravan led by Ma'dran has profited greatly from the Stormcloak rebellion, as weapons and armor are the caravan's speciality and their route runs from Windhelm to Solitude. Ma'dran is accompanied by his two guards, Ma'jhad and Ra'zhinda. Ma'jhad also offers training in Lockpicking, up to level 75 (Expert). Ma'jhad can also become a fence. Trivia *Ri'saad is marked as essential due to his relevance in the quest "Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'saad." *Khajiit caravans are a good place to buy lockpicks, often having 30 or more in stock. *If the quest to get Kharjo's Moon Amulet back for him is started and the amulet is obtained, the Dragonborn can always know where Ahkari is as long as they don't give the amulet back to Kharjo. *Each caravan keeps its stock in an invisible chest, the only proof of having found them is the "open chest" prompt. No bounty will be added for taking items from them and they will restock after waiting 48 hours and viewing the sales inventory of the merchant the chest belongs to. **Ahkari's stock can be found behind the trees near the Iron-Breaker mine in Dawnstar between some rocks by the tree that is to the left of the mine when facing the mine entrance. **Ma'dran's stock chest can be found in the middle of the first stone wall (side closest to river), outside Markarth where Ri'saad sets up his shop. **Ri'saad's stock chest can be found near where Ma'dran sets up shop outside of Solitude. Found by crouching and searching around the area between the small tree and the rocks off the road approaching Solitude. **Khajiit Caravans always have a fresh stock of Skooma and Moon Sugar. **The caravans employ many tents as shelter, but they cannot be seen carrying them when traveling. *Unlike regular general goods merchants, they do not sell arrows. Bugs Appearances * de:Khajiit-Karawanen es:Caravanas khajiita it:Carovane Khajiiti ru:Караван каджитов Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Fences